monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amelie Purrmeow
Amelie Muroame - hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Ma 1700 lat, w przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Wyemigrowała do Salem ...z wielu przyczyn... Była odtrącana przez uczniów ze swoich starych szkół, co skłoniło ją do wyrzeknięcia się swojego prawdziwego straszydziedzictwa i wymyśliła inne, mając nadzieję, że gdy się zmieni zostanie zaakceptowana, niestety tak się nie stało. Dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała i naiwna, ale zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna niczym Rainbow Dash~. Przyjaciele dają jej pozytywnego kopa do działania. W jej żyłach płynie królewska krew, ponieważ jej matka była czczoną boginią, zatem była w pewnym sensie królową, co za tym idzie, Amelie jest księżniczką. Do Straszyceum ma się zapisać jej kuzynka - Skylar Muroame, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo tego, że Skylar jest młodsza od niej o ponad 300 lat. Posiada wiele kuzynostwa, ale tylko Sky obdarzyła przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Wśród jej kuzynów i kuzynek znajduje się jeszcze Ayla Muroame, jednak ta nie uczęszcza do Straszyceum, ku uciesze Amelie. Ciekawostą jest to, że boginka miała nosić imię Nicole, jednak w ostatniej chwili, imię zostało zmienione. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką deszczowej kotki-kościotrupki o imieniu Bone. Choć stara się to ukrywać, jest pegasister i często wyjeżdża na ponymeety poza światem potworów (ups, spojler z książki ��), jednak ten sekret, zarówno jak ten z jej królewskim pochodzeniem zna tylko Sandra. Postać jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Jeśli masz potrzebę edytować moją postać, to proszę, napisz co zrobiłaś/łeś, jednak wolę samodzielnie prowadzić moją postać. Osobowość Amelie jest dosyć naiwna i nieśmiała. Bardzo się wstydzi osób, które widzi po raz pierwszy. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, wstydzi się patrzących oczu, może się ich boi? To pozostaje tajemnicą. Można powiedzieć, że jest też ździebko przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej osoby. Dziewczyna jest bardzo chorowita. Gdy była mała, wizyty u lekarza odbywały się bardzo często. Jest podatna na wszelkiego rodzaju pyłki, bakterie i wirusy. W związku z tym, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Venus McFlytrap ciągle kicha i pociera swój nos. Ma także astmę, więc przy choć najmniejszym wysiłku fizycznym bardzo się męczy i zaczyna się jeden z jej ataków. Jej dzieciństwo było wspaniałe, każdy mógł jej pozazdrościć. Między innymi dlatego, że prawie codziennie dostawała pieniądze lub różnego rodzaju zabawki. Jest to powiązane z tym, że dziewczyna pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej. Gdy miała trzy lata znała i potrafiła zastosować reguły bankietowe. Do tego po czasie doszły zasady zachowania przy herbatce, m.in: przywitanie, kwiecista mowa, moja suknia, twoja suknia, odrobina ploteczek, sztuczne uśmiechy i na koniec przepis na ciasteczka. Amelie jako prawowita następczyni smoczego tronu, traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie. Przez swoją częstą tremę i ogromną nieśmiałość, ma duże trudności z wystąpieniami publicznymi, w tym wypadku audiencjami i przemówieniami, dlatego bardzo często ćwiczy by jak najlepiej wypaść przed 'publicznością'. Amelie jest także bardzo wrażliwa i łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Jedną z jej wad jest brak możliwości odegrania się, boi się tego, dlatego też, jak na zawołanie z jej oczu płyną strugi słonych łez... Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi przemocy. Smoczyca jest też zapaloną artystką kocha rysować, pisać opowiadania oraz śpiewać. Dziewczyna jest też uzdolnioną aktorką. Gdyby jej plany na przyszłość powiązane z muzyką się nie powiodły to chciałaby zostać gwiazdą teatru. Ma zdolność zmieniania swojego głosu w stosunku do sytuacji. Gdy w dzieciństwie bawiła się ze swoją kuzynką Skylar, młoda bardzo ją chwaliła za tak wiarygodną narrację i interpretację danych bohaterów. Jej rodzice także chcieliby aby ich córka poszła w przyszłości w tym kierunku i kształciła się na tym poziomie. Dziewczyna jest też bardzo uzdolniona manualnie. Uwielbia szyć i robić różnego rodzaju robótki ręczne, ale dość rzadko chwali się swoimi pracami i wychodzi na przód z nową inicjatywą, swoje pomysły i projekty woli zostawić dla siebie. Pokazuje je tylko swoim zaufanym przyjaciółkom, które nie pomyślałyby nawet o skopiowaniu prac swojej przyjaciółki. W towarzystwie przyjaciół i znajomych smoczyca jest bardzo wesoła i towarzyska. Uwielbia się pośmiać i pożartować. Jest wobec nich wierna i lojalna. Bardzo się o nich troszczy pomaga im gdy potrzebują jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jednak w stosunku do swoich wrogów i osób, których nie lubi potrafi wywołać prawdziwą burzę i to dosłownie! Lecz nawet po kłótniach stara się zachować resztki godności, jednak takie sytuacje występują dość rzadko, ponieważ Amelie stara się unikać konfliktów, bo najzwyczajniej nie lubi się kłócić, a poza tym jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie, więc to jeszcze bardziej uniemożliwia występowanie takich sytuacji. Prędzej czy później i tak sama spuści głowę i z podkulonym ogonem wyciągnie rękę na zgodę. Amelie potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość. Jest na tyle przeświadczona o swoim losie, że nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Czasem żałuje, że przyszłość będzie inna niż sobie zaplanowała, ale mimo wszystko cieszy się z tej cechy. W dodatku, smoczyca Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie' Od ósmego roku życia, Amelie zaczęła interesować się projektowaniem i modą, ale już wcześniej pomagała swojej babci i mamie dopasować ubrania na określoną okazję. Dziewczyna w swojej głowie ma mnóstwo pomysłów na projekty, które chce jak najszybciej wykorzystać. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną działalność z ubraniami własnego autorstwa (no i oczywiście nieźle dać w kość swoim kuzynkom). 'Śpiewanie' Możliwe, że tą pasją zaraziła ją matka. Tak jak swoja mama chciała zostać piosenkarką. Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, mama śpiewała jej najpiękniejsze piosenki dla dzieci, które Amelie pamięta do dziś. Z powodu na swoją pasję, Amelie zaczęła interesować się Violettą - swoim ulubionym serialem. Często nuci sobie piosenki z tego serialu lub z innych znanych filmów dla dzieci. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Kolekcjonowanie zabawek i innych rzeczy rozpoczęło się wraz z narodzinami dziewczyny. Wtedy dziadek Amelie codziennie przywoził jej różne zabawki. Gdy Amelie miała trzy latka zaczęła kolekcjonować figurki Littlest Pet Shop, do których jest bardzo przywiązana. Obecnie posiada ich około czterystu. Oprócz nich zbiera różnego rodzaju lalki i nie tylko. Z powodu tej manii w jej pokoju znajdowało się tak wiele zabawek, że trzeba było je pooddawać. 'Czytanie' Mama Amelie codziennie czytała jej książeczki dla dzieci i w ten sposób zaraziła ją miłością do książek. Zamiast wydawać na bezużyteczne rzeczy, Amelie woli wydać swoje pieniądze na dobrą książkę (albo na jakąś lalkę, co za różnica!). Bardzo często przesiaduje w bibliotece szkolnej. 'Pisanie opowiadań' Dziewczyna kocha pisać opowiadania, powieści, wiersze i inne tego typu rzeczy. Możliwe, że ma to po swoim pradziadku - Czesławie, nie był znany, ale miał nie małą fantazję! Nie pisał opowiadań, ale je opowiadał swoim córkom. Rodzina Amelie wierzy, że dziewczyna zostanie w przyszłości znaną bajkopisarką. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką, lecz chciała mieć młodszą siostrę. Kiedyś miała mieć siostrę... Bardzo się cieszyła, wręcz promieniała z radości, lecz pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że zarodek się nie rozwija, trzeba było usunąć ciążę. Amelia popadła w rozpacz, nie wybaczyła Bogu, że nie uratował jej siostry/brata przed śmiercią. Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, lecz nie ma pracy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wspaniałe książki i opowiadania znane na całym świecie. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną i mądrą kobietą, jest bardzo kulturalna. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. Dalsza Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Amelie jest rozsypana po całym świecie. Ma ponad trzydziestu kuzynów i kuzynek. Jej rodzina znajduję się we Włoszech, Polsce, Kanadzie, Norwegii oraz w Niemczech. Lepsze stosunki utrzymuje z rodziną od strony matki, lecz większej połowy nie zna. Z rodziną od strony ojca widuje się bardzo rzadko i tak robi to z przymusu, bo po prostu nie lubi ich towarzystwa. Od strony matki ma trzy okropne kuzynki, gdyby mogła chętnie by pokazała im gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale niestety nie może. Przyjaciele Amelie nie jest "rozchwytywaną" osobą. Mimo to, ma grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi się trzyma i może na nich liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Do tej grupy należą m.in.: Kiyomi Haunterly, Neightan Rot, Wydowna Spider, Niewidzialny Billy oraz Sandra Nadolna - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Razem odrzucili zasady Straszyceum i zaprojektowali własne mundurki, wbrew postanowieniom kodeksu uczniowskiego. Amelie zabrała ich na zakupy i uszyła dla nich lepsze mundurki niż te, które mogli sobie wyobrazić. Poza swoim "team'em", Amelie posiada kilka przyjaciółek, w śród nich są: Bonita Femur, Peri i Pearl Serpentine, Lagoona Blue, Rochelle Goyle, Lorna McNessie, Draculaura, Elissabat i Jinafire Long oraz Gooliope Jellington. Z Sandrą poznała się pierwszego dnia szkoły. Amelie była bardzo zestresowana. Gdy upiorka jadła lunch na dziedzińcu, jogurt wylał się jej na plan lekcji. Sandra spostrzegła, że Amm sobie nie radzi i od razu przybyła z odsieczą i pomogła jej przetrwać w dzikiej puszczy zwanej Monster High. Dziewczyny od razu się bardzo polubiły. Często wybierają się na filmy w kinie Multistrach. Mają bardzo wiele wspólnych cech, m.in. lubią podobne kolory (oprócz różowego), obie interesują się aktorstwem, zarówno Amelie jak i Sandra posiadają skrzydła, obie mają kły i gustują w podobnych rzeczach. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie, są swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Ame ma jeszcze jedną, dobrą przyjaciółkę - Lee. Z pandołaczką przyjaźni się od tego roku, ponieważ dziewczyna dopiero od tego roku rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum Monster High. Poznały się na spotkaniu koronowanych głów zorganizowanym przez Cleo de Nile, która postanowiła sobie zebrać wszystkie w jednym miejscu, aby sprawdzić czy są lepsze od niej i jakie mają metody rządzenia. Tak na prawdę, Cleo ma na celu zostać najlepszą władczynią w całej historii. W związku z tym pragnęła poznać słabości swoich przeciwników. Spotkanie nie było zbyt ciekawe, ale dzięki niemu, Lee i Amelie lepiej się poznały. Razem udały się także w podróż do Japonii w ramach odpoczynku. Jednak cały ten odpoczynek zakłócił Freaky Plate - znany celebryta i znawca mody oraz przede wszystkim fotograf z Boo Yorku. Oczarował go urok tych dwóch upiorek. Zaprosił je na zdjęcia do gazety dla nastolatek - "Kawaii Claw". Amelie była zachwycona tą propozycją, jednak Lee nie była do tego do końca przekonana, ponieważ bardzo się przestraszyła, że sensei dowie się o zdjęciach i skarci za niestosowne zachowanie, tym samym zabierając jej jedną z odznak. Jednak smoczyca wzięła górę nad pandołaczką i przekonała ją do owej sesji. Powiedziała jej, że sensei nie będzie czytał magazynów dla nastolatek, a nawet jeśli to może być z niej co najmniej dumny, że jego podopieczna stała się "sławną modelką". Ostatecznie resztę dnia spędziły w studiu i z zapałem przybierały coraz to nowe pozy. Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się także z Cloudią di Angelo. Ich relacja rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko. Blaze wyśmiewa się z Amelie i jej życiowej pasji do projektowania ubrań, wmawia jej, że nie jest dobrą projektantką. Amelie stara się bronić, ale od razu było wiadome, że nie da sobie rady z ognistą agresorką. W ostatniej chwili do akcji wkracza czarownica. Cloudia stara się dowiedzieć o co poszło dziewczynom, na co Blaze odpowiada w egoistyczny i samolubny sposób. Koniec końców, żywiołaczka ognia wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, która jest lepszą projektantką. Cloudia wtrąca się i krzyczy, że umowa stoi. Dziewczyna mówi do smoczycy, że nie musi dziękować. Na te słowa Amelie zapada w rozpacz i tłumaczy jej, że to nie jest od taki zakład, tudzież zabawa. Pojedynek projektantek jest graniczny z walką na ringu. Ta która przegra, może się schować ze swoim projektami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. Była załamana, wiedziała że nie wygra z Blaze. Powiedziała Cloudii, że nie chce konkurować z jej przyjaciółką. Cloudia jednak ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już od wieków. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę, prosząc, aby zostały ich modelkami. Żadna z dziewczyn, prócz Cloudii nie tryska entuzjazmem, dodatkowo Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi że trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Smoczyca wpada w jeden ze swoich "szałów twórczych". Mówi anielicy, że ma wyśmienity pomysł na całą kolekcję ubrań. Ba! Nawet na dwie! Dziewczyna razem z Cloudią zarywa nockę i całą noc spędza na projektowaniu, szyciu i haftowaniu wzorów oraz na dodawaniu aplikacji. Nazajutrz, cała czwórka udaje się do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz mody. Tymczasem, Blaze włamuje się do ich skrytki z ubraniami, gdzie zostawiły ubrania na drugą połowę pokazu. Amelie robi się gorąco, rozpoczyna się jeden z jej ataków astmy. Wpada w panikę i obawia się, że nie może wystąpić. Cloudia na to odpowiada, że wystąpi za nią. W tej samej chwili na wybiegu pojawia się Blaze oraz jej modelki w skopiowanych ubraniach z błyszczącej kolekcji Amelie. Flora na to: "A nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Smoczyca z podkulonym ogonem udaje się w stronę wyjścia. Cloudia dogania ją i mówi, że nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać i rozwścieczona dodaje jaki niezawodny, stuletni plan wymyśli tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee i Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety tak. Amelie mówi, że przez Blaze zaraz się skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli połączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymują od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynai w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Przyjaźni się też z San-Hee Yumehą. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się od odcinka Purrfekcyjny zapach. Historia rozgrywa się na targach perfum w Japonii. Amelie wraz ze Skylar rozglądają się po stoiskach z perfumerią i testują wiele zapachów. W pewnym momencie znajdują stoisko z zapachami ze wszystkich zakątków Azji i Bliskiego Wschodu. Uwagę Amelie przyuły perfumy w różowej, okrągłej butelce i z zatyczką w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten zapach, wypsikała się testerem, jednak nie zauważyła, że perfumy miały z tyłu nalepkę z przekreśloną, czarną czaszką. Obok nich przeszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Zaintrygowały ją owe perfumy, znała go na wylot, ponieważ to jej ulubiony - kwiat kwitnącej wiśni. Na tyle dobrze znała ten zapach, że była na niego odporna, tak jak Amelie. Dziewczyna podeszła do szmocycy, dygnęła i przedstawiła się jako San-Hee Yumeha. Amelie ukłoniła się dostojnie i również się przywitała. Sunny zaczepiła ją o owe perfumy. Spytała się jej czemu akurat te wybrała. Ame na to odpowiedziała słowami: "Wiesz, ten zapach kojarzy mi się z moją rodziną, pochodzeniem oraz straszydziedzictwem. Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale Japonia to część mojego... mojej śmierci". Duszka uświadomiła jej, że ten kto je powącha w odległości metra zostanie nimi zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ jak to powiedziała San "Mają dar przyciągania". Amelie wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką pobiegły w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już były na zewnątrz, nawet się nie spostrzegły, że nie ma z nimi Skylar! Okazało się, że mała boginka została w środku i ona także została zahipnotyzowana zapachem perfum. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim życiu (i śmierci) i tym sposobem lepiej się poznały. Bardzo się polubiły, wręcz zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie pochodzą z królewskiego rodu, lubią te same kolory no i.. zapachy! Pochodziły po sklepach w galerii, ale nadal nie uświadomiły sobie, że zostawiły Skylar samą. San wystarczająco szybko zareagowała. Powiedziała, że klątwa pryśnie gdy zajdzie słońce i że nie mają się czym przejmować, tylko pójść po małą o odpowiedniej godzinie. Gdy już były pod drzwiami budynku, w którym się odbywał targ, Skylar wyszła z budynku i zapytała się Amelie gdzie się podziewała tyle czasu, Amelie opowiedziała jej całą historię, a San zaśmiała się pod nosem. Po tej przygodzie obie duszyce zbliżyły się do siebie i zostały przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski. Cały tydzień spędziły razem w Japonii, a gdy okazało się, że obie muszą wracać do Straszyceum radości nie było końca. Jedną z najlepszych straszyciółek Amelie jest Blair DeGhoul. Obie poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym. Amelie z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do ich znajomości, choć od samego początku było wiadomo, że się zaprzyjaźnią. okazało się, że obie interesują się modą. Gdy Amelie pokazała Blair swoje najnowsze projekty (strój Amm w Gala Ghoulfriends i Black Carpet oraz ) gargulica była wprost zachwycona. Z inicjatywy Blair, upiorki przeniosły się na Stripe'a gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyły swoje twarze. Po kilku miesiącach internetowej przyjaźni, dziewczyny postanowiły się spotkać i pobyć ze sobą trochę dłużej; lepiej się poznać. Amelie pojechała do gargulicy w jej rodzinne strony, do Przerażancji choć nie ukrywa, że bardzo się stresowała. Mimo to bardzo się cieszyła, że pozna swoją straszyciółkę na żywo i zwiedzi swój ukochany kraj. Gdy już obie były w umówionym miejscu, obie odczuwały coś w stylu nieograniczonego szczęścia w połączeniu ze strachem i przerażeniem. Jednak gdy Amelie zobaczyła szal swojej koleżanki od razu zaczęła piszczeć i obie uniosły się do góry na swoich skrzydłach. CDN Znajomi Smoczyca, no cóż... Stara się unikać kontaktu ze wszystkim co się rusza, ponieważ po prostu się wstydzi. Jednak ma kilka znajomych, które poznała już dosyć dawno temu. Wśród nich wyróżnia między innymi: Cynthię Zaijian oraz Biankę La Terrę. Z Cynthią poznała się jeszcze w starej szkole. A jako, że obie były smoczycami to jeszcze bardziej zbliżyły się do siebie. Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się gdy... CDN Za to Biankę poznała... CDN Dziewczyna ma także dobre kontakty z Twylą. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Amelie z początku bała się Twyli, ponieważ przeczytała na Cerberku nieprawdziwe informacje o tym, że nowo przybyła potworka jest córką Buki. Smoczyca wpadła w panikę, ale gdy lepiej poznała Twylę to od razu zostały dobrymi koleżankami. Amelie pomogła boogeyman'ce przetrwać pierwszy dzień w Straszyceum. Rozwiała wszelkie plotki o fałszywym pochodzeniu Twyli. Za to sama Twyla pomogła smoczycy uciec przed patrzącymi oczyma, które tak bardzo nękają Amelie, zapraszając ją do Klubu Niewidzialnych. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny pomagają sobie w każdy możliwy sposób. Miłość Amelie miała wiele związków, lecz ten pierwszy był zawsze najlepszy. Jej pierwszy (i obecny) chłopak to Porter Geiss. Połączyła ich miłość do sztuki. Mimo iż w Szkole Duchów był typem "niegrzecznego chłopca", Amelie postanowiła się dla niego otworzyć. Jednak, gdy dowiedziała się, że romansował ze Spectrą Vondergeist, rozmówiła się z Porterem. Nie była na niego zła, była smutna, nawet bardzo. Jednak jak to mówią, czas leczy rany. Podczas Jesiennego Balu przyjechał do niej ze Szkoły Duchów i tam pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Od tamtej pory są nierozłączni. Kiedy nie była z Porterem, chodziła z Niewidzialnym Billym, który zdawał się bardziej ją doceniać niż Porter. Z nim również się świetnie dogadywała, lecz między nimi nadal stała Spectra, a Amelie nie chciała się z nią kłócić, ponieważ są przyjaciółkami, a nie chciała też niszczyć jej związku, więc usunęła się z drogi. W późniejszym czasie, zakochał się w niej Neightan Rot - syn jednorożca i zombie. Chłopak od razu ją zauroczył. Bo a) rasowy jednorożec, b) długie kolorowe włosy związane w wysoką kitkę. Jednak i ten związek nie trwał zbyt długo, ponieważ tym razem Frankie musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. No cóż, najwyraźniej Amelie ma dar do nieszczęśliwych związków. Wrogowie Dziewczyna jest odtrącana przez większość upiorów i upiorek ze Straszyceum. Stara się nie wszczynać kłótni, woli siedzieć cicho i zazwyczaj pozwala sobie na docinki z ich strony. Jednak z czasem Amelie się zmieniła. Mając grupę przyjaciół urosła w siłę i potrafi się przeciwstawić. Jej odwieczną rywalką jest Tiffany Changeling (córka Królowej Podmieńców). Tiffany jest bardzo zazdrosna o talent do projektowania ubrań, który Amelie pragnie jak najbardziej rozwinąć. Gdy dziewczyna wyjechała w ramach szkolnej wymiany do Strachattanu, na tydzień mody, zastała ją tam Tiffany, która skopiowała jej projekty oraz zniszczyła jej sukienki na dzień przed pokazem. Tiffany ukradła także jej materiały, jednak Amelie udało się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i w ciągu kilku godzin udało jej się uszyć całą kolekcję, jednocześnie zgarniając główną nagrodę. Amelie nikt nie denerwuje tak bardzo jak Frankie Stein. Córka Frankenstein'a bardzo irytuje Amelie swoją wiedzą o wszystkim i o wszystkich, wieczną niewinnością i niekończącym się wszędobylstwem. Ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy i wyskakuje z ziemi jak nie z tego i z owego. Razem z Sandrą próbowała zapobiec uratowaniu Frankie w Freaky Fusion. Denerwuje ją także to, że prawie zawsze pali się do pomocy innym, ale koniec końców, nikt tej pomocy nie otrzyma i włącza tryb niewiniątka. Od odcinka Będzie słodko dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nie ma dobrych relacji z Blaze Flamey. Gorąca pannica wyzwała smoczycę na pojedynek projektantek, co bardzo nie podobało się Amelie. Żywiołaczka ognia ukradła jej projekty i ze skopiowaną kolekcją wystąpiła na pokazie. Jednak dzięki pomocy Cloudii i przyjaciółek udało jej się zdobyć wysokie noty, oraz przede wszystkim - główną nagrodę. Od tamtej pory, Blaze unika boginki, lecz Amelie nie chce się z nią kłócić i nie wypomina jej minionego wydarzenia. Dziewczyna nie lubi się z Lynx Rishią Coitchie. Poznały się na lekcji biologii. Traf chciał, że pan Paskudny zrobił na tej lekcji sekcję jednej z żab. Amelie litowała się nad losem umarłej żaby i zaczęła cicho płakać. Lynx wyśmiała smoczycę i była zażenowana zachowaniem dziewczyny. Na to boginka odpowiedziała jeszcze głośniejszym szlochaniem. Od tamtej pory, Amelie omija Rishię szerokim łukiem i nie chce mieć z nią więcej do czynienia. Zwierzę Aby nakłonić rodziców do adopcji zwierzaka, Amelie musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować. Będąc dzieckiem, boginka miała pod swoją opieką wiele zwierząt, między innymi - papugi, króliki, świnki morskie, chomiki, gołębie, a także koty. Najbardziej "hardkorowym" zwierzęciem Ame była samica kaiju - Lea. Jednak to zwierzę, które obecnie posiada otrzymała dopiero niedawno. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką - Bonnie (notabene córką śmierci i kostuchy), wybrała się do lasów deszczowych w Afryce. Podczas podróży, wśród krzaków znalazła małą deszczową kotkę z białymi łatkami w kształcie kości. Ze względu na to, że kotka przywodziła jej na myśl swoją przyjaciółkę, postanowiła nazwać ją na jej cześć. Kocica otrzymała imię Bone. Rodzice smoczycy nie byli do końca przekonani, z powodu na uczulenie dziewczyny na zwierzęcą sierść. W wyniku, kotka obecnie zamieszkuje domostwo jej dziadków. Za to w serii Ghoul's Pet Beastie '''posiada białego tygrysa w fioletowe prążki imieniem Nahal. Wygląd Amelie jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Jej włosy są w kolorze brązowym, dodatkowo posiadają fioletowe pasemka, dlatego, że bardzo szybko rosną, trzeba je krótko ścinać. Oczy Amelie są zielono - niebieskie lekko popadające w seledyn. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada. Z jej pleców wyrastają skrzydła wróbla. Ma również złoto - pomarańczowy ogon, który na końcu ma grudkę deszczu, cały ogon jest pokryty łuskami. Nogi dziewczyny są bardzo chude i są "ptasie". Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|204px '''Okuri-suzume (jap. 送り雀 wróbel-wysłannik?) - ptak-zjawa o wyglądzie wróbla (yōkai), występujący w prefekturze Wakayama oraz w regionie powiatu Yoshino, w prefekturze Nara[1]. W Wakayama zwany także suzume-okuri[2]. Jest tam widywany na górze Nachi (Nachi-san)[3]. Ze względu na to, że jego trele przypominają ptaka o japońskiej nazwie aoji (trznadel szarogłowy, Emberiza spodocephala), tak też bywa czasem nazywany[3]. Nocą, gdy ludzie chodzą po górskich szlakach przylatuje, świergocząc "cii, cii, cii..."[1]. Na głos ten pojawia się wilk lub okuri-inu, które atakują ludzi. Słowo suzume oznacza w języku japońskim wróbla (Passer montanus). thumb|leftZennyo Ryūō (jap. 善如龍王 lub 善女龍王 "Dobra jak smoczy król" lub "Dobra kobieta smoczy król"?) - smocza bogini deszczu w mitologii japońskiej. Według tradycji buddyjskiej kapłan Kūkai wraz z innymi mnichami byli pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły tego smoka. W Konjaku monogatari opisano historię związaną z tym smokiem. Kūkai, założyciel buddyjskiej szkoły shingon odprawiał modlitwy o deszcz w świątyni Tōdaiji w Narze. Wszyscy uczestniczący w ceremonii doświadczyli wizji, w której na ołtarzu obok ogromnego węża Zentatsu pojawił się malutki wąż w kolorze złota, następnie oba węże zniknęły w świątynnym stawie Surasawa. Smoka uznano za króla nagów (smoków o indyjskim rodowodzie), znanego w Japonii jako Zennyo. Pojawienie się smoka uznano za dobry znak, a wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu spadł deszcz i zakończył długi okres suszy. Sintoistyczna świątynia Ryūketsu Jinja (Świątynia Jaskini Smoka) zawdzięcza swoją nazwę buddyjskiemu mnichowi, który doświadczył wizji, w której smok Zentatsu zamieszkał w przybytku świątynnym po tym jak w stawie Sarusawa w Nara, w którym zamieszkiwał utopiła się kurtyzana. W 1335 r. smok Zentatsu ukazał się cesarzowi Go-Daigo ostrzegając go przed zamachem na jego życie. thumb|leftHarionago (Harionna), rozjuszona może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Charakter tej niezwykłej postaci wiąże się z istniejącą, także w zachodniej kulturze, wiarą w magiczne właściwości ludzkich włosów. Wynika ona zapewne z ich osobliwej cechy - w ciele ludzkim, co raz ucięte, nie odrasta, z wyjątkiem włosów (i paznokci, które również są wytworem rogowym pochodzenia naskórkowego). Stąd uważa się je za siedlisko życia, siły, sił psychicznych, duszy, mocy magicznych i czarodziejskich. Nadzwyczajnie długie, zakończone na końcu haczykiem, włosy Harionago (zwaną z tego powodu "Haczykowatą kobietą"), są jak żywe istoty. Poruszają się zgodnie z wolą youkai, pachnąc różami. Pewnie dlatego w niektórych historiach przyjmują barwę czerwoną lub różową. Każdy, kto ich dotknie i powącha, zostanie zabrany przez Harionago. Początkowo przypuszczano, że w ten sposób karze tych, którzy patrzą na jej włosy i dotykają ich bez jej pozwolenia. Ale tak naprawdę Harionago zaprasza zafascynowanych jej niezwykłymi włosami ludzi i zabiera w przepiękne miejsce, jeżeli się na to zgodzą. Jednakże, jeżeli ktokolwiek odważy się obciąć kosmyk jej włosów bez jej zgody, będzie musiał stawić czoła wściekłemu youkai, którego włosy, poruszające się wedle jego woli, zdają się nie mieć końca. Oplatają wówczas nieszczęśnika jak jadowite węże i mogą nawet pozbawić go życia. Harionago jest piękna i ceni swoje włosy ponad wszystko. Ci, którym nie skąpi swych łask muszą doskonale pamiętać, jak ważne są one dla niej. Dlatego najodpowiedniejszym prezentem dla ducha jest piękny grzebień. hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. W wyniku krzyżowania osobników w obrębie jednego gatunku (między podgatunkami, odmianami, rasami) powstają mieszańce wewnątrzgatunkowe, przy krzyżowaniu osobników zaliczanych do różnych gatunków lub rodzajów, odpowiednio – międzygatunkowe i międzyrodzajowe. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|232px Elbląg '(łac. ''Elbinga, Elbingus, niem. Elbing, prus. Elbings, rus. Эльблонг) – miasto na prawach powiatu w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, siedziba władz powiatu elbląskiego i gminy wiejskiej Elbląg, ale miasto nie wchodzi w ich skład, stanowiąc odrębną jednostkę samorządu terytorialnego. Od 1992 stolica diecezji elbląskiej. Najstarsze miasto w województwie, jedno z najstarszych w Polsce (rok założenia 1237, prawa miejskie 1246). Miasto posiadało prawo do czynnego uczestnictwie w akcie wyboru króla[3]. Także najniżej położone miasto w Polsce.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Leży u ujścia rzeki Elbląg do Zalewu Wiślanego. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2012 r. ma 123 977 mieszkańców. Elbląg to ośrodek przemysłu ciężkiego (Scana Zamech zajmująca się produkcją śrub napędowych do statków oraz Zakład Metalurgiczny Alstom Power), przemysłu spożywczego (browar wchodzący w skład Grupy Żywiec), również turystycznego (Kanał Elbląski ze słynnymi pochylniami). Największy jednak rozwój miasta przypadał na okres od 1 czerwca 1975 do 31 grudnia 1998, kiedy Elbląg był stolicą województwa. Miał wtedy miejsce znaczny napływ ludności do miasta. Oddano niedawno do użytku węzeł Elbląg-Wschód, znacznie skracający szlak z Gdańska i Warszawy do Elbląga i obwodu kaliningradzkiego (tzw. Berlinka, teraz droga ekspresowa S22 Elbląg – Grzechotki). Wraz z nowo budowanym przejściem Grzechotki – Mamonowo II będzie to najkrótsza droga z zachodu na wschód Europy. Obecnie trwa przebudowa na odcinku Elbląg-Wschód – Jazowa w kierunku Gdańska. Dzięki dotacjom z Unii Europejskiej rozbudowywany jest port morski, sieć tramwajowa, a także odbudowywane Stare Miasto. Jednocześnie budowane są nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe: Modrzewina-Północ, Krasny Las, Dąbrowa oraz przemysłowa Modrzewina-Południe. Elbląg jest jednym z najlepiej spenetrowanych archeologicznie polskich miast.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Dzięki temu elbląskie muzeum posiada unikatowe eksponaty (np. średniowieczną windę). Historia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: '''Ame. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej lubi: 'Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Czarna kotka z lasów deszczowych - Bone. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojej szczęśliwej bransoletki. '''Ulubiony kolor: Różowy oraz fioletowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżko, a po środku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Projektuję! Moje stroje są znane na całym Strachattanie! Lubię łączyć ciekawe aplikacje z moim własnym, unikalnym stylem. Relacje z innymi uczniami 'Z Sandrą Nadolną 'Z Frankie Stein' Umiejętności Po czym ją rozpoznać #Jest bardzo wysoka #Nad nią prawie zawsze wisi chmura deszczu. #Gdy używa swoich mocy, jej poszczególne częsci ciała zaczynają się świecić. Na przykład, w przypadku przywoływanie deszczy, świecą się jej koniuszki palców. Niezapomniane cytaty # # # # # # # # # # # Wystąpienia 'Sezon 1' Historie ze skryptów # Królewskie strategie # Purrfekcyjny zapach # Rodzinne perypetie # Mordobicie # Dzień złej fryzury # Proszę wstać, smok idzie # Oszukać system 'Sezon 2' 'Sezon 3' Cztery żywioły #Będzie słodko #Geniusze #Smocza intuicja 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' #Horror Game #Monster High on the trail of the Mummies #Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer #Upiorna siła miłości #Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki #Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy #Upiorki Rządzą #Upioryż: miasto strachu #13 Życzeń #Strach, kamera, akcja! #Upiorne połączenie #Szkoła Duchów #Boo York, Boo York #Podwodna straszyprzygoda Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię oraz przejściową klaustrofobię. *Potrafi grać na flecie, fujarce i na keyboardzie. Ogólnie jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to Bone zamieszkiwała przez kilka miesięcy dom jej dziadków, jednak od nowego semestru kocica mieszka razem z nią w dormitorium. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa. Jednak bardzo boi się występować i przemawiać, więc nie ma możliwości wykorzystania tego talentu. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Lubi zbierać kamienie. *Mimo tego, że nie jest z pochodzenia Amerykanką, to szybko nauczyła się języka i potrafi bardzo płynnie czytać i mówić w tym języku. *Chociaż pochodzi z Polski, ma japońskie nazwisko ze względu na swoją rasę. *Jest wielką fanką mangi "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". *Odchudza się. *Jej wzrost wynosi 185 centymetrów. *Jej ulubionym anime jest "Czarodziejka z Księżyca". *Bardzo nie lubi chodzić do cyrku. *Od września 2014 roku uczy się języka francuskiego. *Jest fanką Justina Bittera, Kitty Purry oraz Casty Fierce. Szaleje także za zespołem Zjemwas Brothers. *Amelie, będąc córką smoczej królowej, jest księżniczką. Mimo tego, nie nosi korony i innych drogocennych klejnotów, ponieważ pragnie się dopasować do innych uczniów. O jej królewskim pochodzeniu wie tylko Sandra. Od odcinka Królewskie strategie dowiedziała się też o tym Cleo de Nile i Lee. *Jest ogromną fanką Alicji w Krainie Zombie. *Ma astmę. *Jej dzwonek na trumnofon to Hollywood ''autorstwa Mariny and the Diamonds. *Uwielbia jeździć konno. **Jest także kapitanem swojej drużyny jeździeckiej. *W dzieciństwie chciała zostać syreną, bardzo się ucieszyła z okazji zamiany nóg na ogon w filmie Great Scarrier Reef. *Mówi się, że nikt nie śpiewa lepiej niż syreny, jednak Amelie ma o wiele bardziej rozwiniętą umiejętność śpiewania niż Sirena von Boo. wielokrotnie myślała o podjęciu kariery piosenkarskiej, lecz nie jest jeszcze do końca do tego przekonana, ponieważ boi się występować na scenie. Jednak bardzo zależy jej na spełnieniu tego marzenia, gdyż chce wystąpić w świetle reflektorów jako gwiazda estrady. *Zaprowadziła rewolucję w Straszyceum dzięki kompaktowemu błyszczykowi w zakreślaczu. *Jej ulubiona cyfra to 18. *Jej ulubione kolory to różowy, fioletowy, zielony i krem. *Ma dwa stany skupienia, wyłączając jej podstawowy stan. Potrafi zmienić się w smoka oraz w wróbla. *Kocha wodę sodową, a także napoje gazowane. Najbardziej lubi colę waniliową. *Potrafi zdjąć swoje skrzydła. *Na początku, ukrywała się ze swoim straszydziedzictwem i zdejmowała skrzydła oraz chowała ogon. Zakładała plomby na kły i podawała się za wampirkę (tiaa, kolejny spojler z książki~). *W książce prowadzi bloga, na którym zamieszcza swoje opowiadania inspirowane jej własnym (nie) życiem. *Nie wyostrzyła sobie umiejętności latania, pomimo tego że posiada skrzydła po swoim ojcu. Owszem, potrafi utrzymać się w powietrzu dłuższą chwilę, ale nie umie ruszyć się z miejsca. W filmie Great Scarrier Reef lata, ponieważ przemieniła się w rybę latającą. *Potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość, przywołać deszcz oraz czytać w myślach, a także uzdrawiać ludzi i rośliny. dwóch ostatnich nauczyła się w poprzedniej szkole. *Jest uzależniona od odtłuszczonego, słodzonego mleka w tubce. Rodzice przesyłają jej tony tubek z Polski. Można powiedzieć, że to jej ulubione jedzenie. W swojej torebce mieści aż 7 tubek, a w plecaku zapas na całą przerwę obiadową - czyli tyle ile da radę zjeść. Mimo to, wielokrotnie można zaobserwować, że kaszle przy jego spożyciu. *Gdy jest szczęśliwa unosi się w powietrzu, zaczyna się świecić i rozkłada swoje skrzydła. *Jest w 4/8 smoczycą, w 3/8 wróblicą, a w 1/8 - Harionago. W związku z tym, gdy jej włosy osiągną odpowiednią długość, pojawiają się na nich haczyki. Pojawiają się też kiedy jest zła lub zdenerwowana. *Mimo, że jest w 4/8 smokiem to nie potrafi zionąć ogniem, póki się w niego nie zmieni. *Gdy jest w postaci smoka, jej ogon i grzbiet posiada 'grzebień'. *Gdy ktoś pyta ją o swoją przyszłość, która w istocie nie kończy się dobrze, jest skłonna skłamać. *W odcinku Cyrk de Szyk jest treserką słodkich kudłatych piesków, tak jak lalka, lecz kilka razy przepowiada przyszłość, a Gooliope zwraca się do niej 'wyrocznio'. *Ma alergię na sierść zwierząt, w szczególności królików. Mimo to, w obecności Bone czuje się zupełnie dobrze. *W pamiętniku z serii Dawn of the Dance dowiadujemy się, że w ogóle nie spożywa owoców i warzyw od trzeciego roku życia. *Jej matka chciała nadać jej imię Nicole. Za to babcia chciała by miała na imię Natalie. *Jej głosu w polskiej wersji językowej użyczyła Anna Cieślak. *W książce dowiadujemy się, że w swojej torebce nosi tabletki i przeróżne lekarstwa. *Jest w drużynie potworniarek, mimo tego, że nie toleruje tego typu szkolnych drużyn i inwestycji. *W pamiętniku z serii Boo York, Boo York dowiadujemy się, że uszyła i zaprojektowała stroje na galę dla wszystich dziewcząt. Mimo to, miała problemy ze stworzeniem stroju dla samej siebie, jednak dała sobie z tym radę i olśniewała przez cały czas swoją kreacją na Gali Komety. Lalki 'Basic' *'Linia: Basic AmeBasicart.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie: '''wiosna 2016 *'Powstanie artu: 'czerwiec 2014 *'Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec 2014 Amelie w tej serii jest ubrana w białą koszulę z dżinsowymi wstawkami i bufiastymi, liliowymi, półprzeźroczystymi rękawami. Dodatkowo, smoczyca przyodziała na siebie białą, rozkloszowaną spódnicę ozdobioną dodatkowo koronką. Na to są przyszyte dwie warstwy - jedna, która stanowi rolę "zasłonek" jest błyszcząca i ozdobiona brokatem oraz wykonana z siateczkowego, rolującego się materiału, druga - także wykonana z siateczki, ale tym razem jej kolor jest fioletowy. W talii dziewczyny została przewiązana biała kokarda. Włosy Amelie standardowo są podcięte na ukos, a grzywka jest zakręcona i swobodnie opada na lewe oko. Na szyi boginki zawieszony jest srebrny łańcuszek ze srebrnym serduszkiem ozdobionym różowymi kryształkami. Prawa ręka jest ozdobiona dwoma bransoletkami. Jedna jest częścią tego samego kompletu co naszyjnik i również posiada różowe kamienie szlachetne. Druga za to jest cała srebrna. Na lewej ręce znajdują się trzy bransoletki, w tym jedna, różowa frotka. Dodatkowo znajdują się tam też dwie inne bransoletki, różowa składająca się z dwóch warstw oraz srebrna, pojedyncza opalizująca na złoto. Buty dziewczyny to srebrne, toporne botki z motywem smoczych skrzydeł i ćwieków. Na nogach są też różowe skarpetki z siateczki. Co ciekawe, Basic to jedna z nielicznych serii, w których Amelie ma na sobie założone skrzydła. Do lalki są dołączone dodatki takie jak: czarny stojak i szczotka, pamiętnik, figurka Bone oraz różowa kopertówka. '''Gloom Beach *'Linia: '''Gloom Beach *'Wydanie: wiosna/lato 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'''Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec 2014 '''Campus Stroll * Linia: 'Campus Stroll AmelieCS0003.jpg|Pierwszy art * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2015 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej serii włosy Amelie są przedłużone i sięgają do bioder. Są jeszcze bardziej podkręcone niż w reszcie serii. Pasemka nabrały odrobinę jaśniejszego odcieniu. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w pastelowych odcieniach ulubionych kolorów naszej bohaterki. Oczy są podkreślone różową kredką, a cienie są zachowane w fioletowej tonacji. pod prawym okiem dziewczyny znajduje się własnoręcznie dorysowany pieprzyk. Na głowie spoczywa wianek z róż w różnych, pastelowych kolorach. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w białą, falbaniastą koszulę. Pod szyją jest zawiązana mała, różowa kokarda. Na koszulę, Amelie założyła liliowy sweterek zapinany na białe guziczki. Dolna część ubioru Amelie to różowa spódnica sięgająca za kolano i ozdobiona białą koronką. W talii, została przepasana jasna, różowa wstęga. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się białe podkolanówki ozdobione koronką w tym samym kolorze i kilkoma liliowymi kropkami. Buty dziewczyny to jasno-różowe botki zapinane na rzemyki i ozdobione liliowym motywem. Koturny są w tym samym odcieniu co wzory na botkach. Do lalki dołączony został pamiętnik oraz torebka w kolorze pastelowego różu i ozdobiona ciemniejszym serduszkiem. '''New Scaremester *'Linia:' New Scaremester AmelieCS0003.jpg|Grafika zastępcza *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgają do łopatek i są odrobinę podkręcone na końcach. Włosy są ozdobione jednym liliowym pasemkiem. We włosach dziewczyny widnieje spinka w kształcie pary skrzydeł układających się w serce. Amelie jest ubrana w czarną koszulę bez ramiączek ozdobioną srebrnym, błyszczącym kołnierzykiem i kilkoma guzikami. Pod koszulą, znajduje się sukienka w odcieniach fioletu, różu i kremu z motywem ptasich piór. Sukienka jest przekrojona w okolicach kolan. w uszach dziewczyny znajdują się srebrne kolczyki, przypominające kształtem krople deszczu. Na nadgarstku, widnieje srebrna bransoletka z różowo-srebrnym serduszkiem. Na nogach Amelie widnieją toporne botki z mnóstwem piór z odkrytymi palcami (buty pojawiają się ponownie w serii Basic i Ghouls' Getaway). Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane na różowo i są ozdobione jasnym fioletowym cieniem z błyszczącymi drobinkami. paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian, na fioletowo i na różowo. Amelie dzierży w dłoni podręcznik do Upiornej literatury. Na ramieniu wisi kremowo-różowa torebka na zatrzask ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik. 'Monster Exchange' *'Linia: '''Monster Exchange 11791884_1630338907213165_1251711297_n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii, Amelie wybiera się do Strachattanu w ramach upiornej wymiany. Dziewczyna ma na głowie szary beret z kokardką w kolorach Stanów Zjednoczonych ozdobioną srebrnym znakiem przypominającym Fleur-de-lis. Włosy Amelie są w swoim standardowym kolorze, jednak zamiast liliowego pasemka, widnieje jedno w trzech kolorach, białym, czerwonym i niebieskim (takie jak mają Purrsephone i Meowlody). Są odrobinę dłuższe niż w serii podstawowej i odrobinę bardziej podkręcone na końcach. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok i zakręcona. Uszy dziewczyny są ozdobione srebrnymi kolczykami z motywem róży. Na barkach dziewczyny spoczywa kremowe bolerko z przeźroczystymi falbanami. W tej samej tonacji, na ręce dziewczyny umiejscowiony jest falbaniasty, błyszczący nałokietnik. Strój dziewczyny składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza - to biała bluzka ozdobiona sercem z motywem flagi USA. Druga - to spódnica ozdobiona wzorem w czarne wieżowce, jasne gwiazdy i światła. spódnica jest także ozdobiona srebrnym brokatem. spódnica dodatkowo została ozdobiona przeźroczystą falbaną. Dodatkowo, Amelie posiada błyszczący szal. Buty dziewczyny to czarne botki ze srebrnymi zatrzaskami i odrytymi palcami. Są dodatkowo wzbogacone o chusty, które także reprezentują znane dla flagi USA motywy. Do lalki został dołączony pamiętnik oraz szara, żłobiona walizka. '''Frightseers' * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York; Frightseers * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- '''Glowsome Ghoulfish *'Linia: '''Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' grudzień 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:''' - W tej serii włosy Amelie sięgają bioder i mają dodatkowe różowe pasemka. Grzywka, tak samo jak całą reszta włosów jest podkręcona, lecz jest krótsza i zaczesana na bok czoła. Część włosów jest zaczesana do tyłu i zapleciona w małe warkoczyki. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w delikatnych, pastelowych barwach. Pod oczami dziewczyny znajdują się różowe kropeczki. Usta dziewczyny są w kolorze perłowego różu. Uszy Amelie kształtem przypominają bardziej te Lagoony, lecz są one bardziej zaokrąglone. Widnieją w nich perłowe kolczyki. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się perłowa kolia ozdobiona różowymi falbankami. Takie same ozdoby znajdują się na nadgarstkach dziewczyny, jednak są one wzbogacone o wstążki. Dodatkowo, biżuterię dziewczyny stanowi naszyjnik z perełkami i fioletową mątwą. Amelie ma na sobie sukienkę ozdobioną falbaną, perełkami i brokatem, która ma rozcięcie na boku. Na to jest założona kolejna warstwa w postaci poszarpanej, czarnej siateczki. W pasie, talia smoczycy jest obwiązana sznurem pereł z falbankami i liną zakończoną perłami. Zamiast nóg ma połyskujący, fioletowy ogon, zaś płetwy są półprzeźroczyste i mienią się na różowo. Z pleców wystają jej identyczne skrzydła. Na ogonie i rękach znajdują się małe płetwy. Zaś między palcami znajdują się małe, różowe błonki. W tej serii Amelie zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję ryby latającej, powszechnie znanej jako cypselurus. Galeria AmelieMuroameMEP.jpg|Amelie Monster-Exchange Program - Tokyo Image.jpg|od Kaci AmelieCS0003.jpg|Amelie Campus Stroll. Strój inspirowany nową piosenką Meghan Trainor. AmelieBooYork0003.jpg|Amelie Boo York Skanowanie0002.jpg|od ejyszki~ 11948062_1050272284992220_2011591753_n.jpg|Projekt Amelie Basic Screenshot 2016-01-05-13-13-56 1.jpg|Od kochanej Esterwy ♥ Amelie.m by rm.jpg|Od kochanej Rochi ♥ 11791884 1630338907213165 1251711297 n.jpg|Amelie ME Amelie.png|Od Liścia~ AmelieHtCart0003.jpg|Amelie 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah AmelieKawaiiart0002.jpg|Amelie Kawaii AmelieFFart.jpg|Amelie Freaky Fusion AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Amelie Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish AmeSRMart.jpg|Amelie Skultimate Roller Maze AmeSBart0002.jpg|Amelie Scarnival Booth AmeOGart0003.jpg|Amelie Original Ghouls AmeOGart0002.jpg AmelieSWart.jpg|Amelie Shriek Wrecked AmelieBYBYart0002.jpg|Amelie Boo York, Boo York: Frightseers AmeiLeeFF.jpg|Amelie i Lee Fangtastic Fitness AmeGGart.jpg|Amelie Haunted: Getting Ghostly AmeDTart0004.jpg|Amelie Dead Tired AmeBGart.jpg|Amelie I ♥ Egypt AmeBasicart.jpg|Amelie Basic AmelieTwilightStarlight.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ Amelie and Lee FF.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ AmelieProfile.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od kochanej Esterwy ♥ AmeDotD.jpg|Amelie Dawn of the Dance AmeFearleading.jpg|Amelie Fearleading Amelie doll.png|Od kochanej Melody76 ♥ Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Amity.Gala